Múdate conmigo.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (RuHana) Un lindo fanficition acerca de la relación HanaRu/RuHana -shounen ai-. AUTOR: Askavi. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
Múdate conmigo.  
  
Por: Askavi. (yevette@vacillation.net)  
  
  
  
"Tienes mis llaves ¿correcto?" Preguntó Sakuragi Hanamichi, frunciendo el ceño ante su reflejo mientras intentaba, por quinta vez, acomodar su corbata. "Sí, do' aho." "¡Teme Kitsune! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llames al Tensai 'do´aho' eh?" "Un millón y una, sí. Ahora date la vuelta y déjame acomodar tu corbata." El pelirrojo frunció el seño de nuevo, pero obedientemente dio media vuelta. "Recuerda venir y regar las plantas." Rukawa lo examinó con la vista mientras ajustaba su corbata. "Estás volviéndote una anciana." "¡Kitsune!" Protestó Sakuragi retrocediendo. "¿Cómo me veo?" Miró bien a su amante que estaba parado frente a él, vestido con un elegante traje negro. Con su altura y musculatura, el traje sólo servía para realzar aún más su masculinidad. "Te ves bien." El pelirrojo sonrió. Rukawa frunció el ceño. "No andes por ahí coqueteando mucho." "¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo coqueteo? No soy un tonto risueño. Yo no coqueteo." "Será mejor que te vayas pronto. Vas a perder tu vuelo." Una mirada al reloj confirmó lo que decía, si no se apresuraba a llegar al aeropuerto, el avión no lo esperaría. De esta forma comenzó una molesta carrera, y terminó con el pelirrojo en la puerta, diciendo adiós a su amante. "Recuerda venir y regar..." "Las plantas, sí." Rukawa se le acercó y besó sus labios apasionadamente. "Y no duermas con ninguna otra persona." Su voz se volvió un sensual murmullo. "Tú eres mío."  
  
~ - ~  
  
  
  
Fueron dos semanas muy cansadas, pero aún así lo disfrutó. Y había podido cerrar el trato. Riendo para sí, pagó al conductor del taxi, imaginando la mirada en el rostro de su colega rival cuando se enterara de las buenas nuevas. Silbando, se preguntaba si Rukawa estaría esperándolo cuando regresara, esperaba que lo recibiera con una gran mesa llena de buena comida. Luego, una voz susurró en su mente, 'O mejor aún, está esperándote en la habitación, desnudo.' Sakuragi se estremeció mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo rápidamente. Sacó sus llaves y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. "Baka kitsune. Me dice que no duerma con ninguna otra persona. Como si yo fuera tan desleal." Abriendo la puerta, continuaba gruñendo para sí mismo. "Probablemente estará esperando para saltar sobre mí." La primera cosa que pudo notar, fue que su departamento estaba vacío. Total y completamente vacío. Toda su fortuna se había ido, al igual que sus cosas personales. Incluso sus amadas plantas se habían ido. Maldiciendo, buscó su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía y maldijo de nuevo cuando notó que no tenía batería, así que hizo la segunda cosa mejor. Corrió a conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a la casa de Rukawa. "¡Kaede!" Llamó frente a la puerta. "Abre." La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a un Rukawa de mal humor. "¿Por qué quieres tirar mi puerta?" "¡Déjame entrar! Necesito llamar a la policía." "¿Para qué, do' aho?" Sakuragi entró y fue directo hacia el teléfono. "Me han robado. Se llevaron todo lo que había en mi departamento." Luego miró bien el familiar teléfono. Lentamente, colgó el teléfono y miró alrededor, toda la casa de Rukawa. Todo se veía muy familiar. "¡Teme! ¡Kitsune! ¡Me robaste!" Fuertes brazos lo rodearon por detrás. "¿No crees que ya era tiempo de que te mudaras conmigo?" Sakuragi levantó la cabeza para darle a los labios de Rukawa más acceso a su cuello. "No sabía." "¿Saber qué?" "Si querías que me mudara contigo." Rukawa rió suavemente y lo giró de modo que pudiera verlo a los ojos. "Mírame. ¿Crees que quiero que te mudes conmigo?" Sakuragi se sonrojó. "Ah... yo..." Rukawa besaba sus labios, su mandíbula. "Incluso traje tus plantas, y las regué." "¿En dónde están?" "En la habitación." "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Más tarde, mientras yacían recostados cómodamente en la cama, Sakuragi recordaba. "¿Y si hubiera llamado a la policía?" Rukawa rió suavemente. "¿Usando qué?" "Mi celular." Rukawa se burló de él. "Como si hubieras recordado cargar esa cosa." "Oh." Se movió un poco. "¿En dónde están mis plantas?" "¿Hmm?" "Mis plantas. Dijiste que estaban aquí." Gruñó. "¿Lo creíste?" "¡Kitsune! ¿En dónde están mis plantas?" "En el balcón." "Ah. Voy a ir a verlas." "¿Desnudo?" "Claro que no. Primero me vestiré." Dijo sonrojado. "No te molestes." "¿Qué?" Rukawa se levantó y jaló al pelirrojo, cayendo los dos de nuevo en la cama. "¡Kitsune! Quiero ver mis plantas." Se detuvo a disfrutar la deliciosa sensación de saborear cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo, y susurró. "Es mejor verte a ti que a tus aburridas plantas. Sobreviví dos semanas sin tocar a nadie más." Se topó con una mirada intrigada. "¿Crees que lo hice?" "Es por lo que estamos compensándonos ahora." Respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
